claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Luciela
Etymology ルシエラ transliterates from "Luciela," either from French Lucille, or Italian Luciella. Either ultimately derives from Latin lux (light). Appearance Wears hair in "twin tails" (ツインテール tsuin teeru), a common manga hairstyle among schoolgirl characters. Also see mega twintails. Appears taller than Rafaela (see War). Hellcat awakened form, with twin tails and numerous mouths on parts of body.Claymore 11, Scene 063, p. Personality Witty persona. Given to double entendre.Claymore 11, Scene 063, p. 168 Datasheet From Yoma War Record III. 'Class' Luciela is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 733 warrior, her Ability unknown. History Early life unknown. 'Luciela I' In flashback, warrior No. 1, Luciela, fully awakens during first Controlled Awakening experiment. Her younger sister, Rafaela, is unable change back Luciela. Luciela wreaks havoc on Organization Headquarters and escapes.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 7–8 As a result, Rafaela is decommissioned as warrior and goes into exile.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 12–13 'Recommissioned' After an indeterminate number of years, Rubel finds Rafaela living in cave. He tells her that the now adult Teresa was lost, along with warriors No. 2 through 5. He offers the position of No. 5 to Rafaela, who accepts in exchange for Luciela's whereabouts.Claymore 12, Scene 064, p. 23 'Luciela II' After Task Force defeat in Pieta, Isley invades Mucha. Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 154 In the ensuing battle, Isley fires his crossbow. Shot with arrows, Luciela resembles Renaissance paintings of St. Sebastian.Claymore 11, Scene 063, p. 179 Eventually, Isley defeats Luciela. Rafaela, who watched the battle, finds a weakened Luciela kneeling in a stream. They embrace, but Rafaela breaks Luciela's back. Rafaela injects Yoki into Luciela and they merge.Claymore 12, Scene 064, p. Later Riful, who arrives too late to help Luciela, finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.Claymore '', Scene 082, p. 'Reawakening' Post-7-year Timeskip. 'Dream world' After Riful and Dauf leave, Clare enters castle (Witch's Maw II) and finds chamber where hangs Luciela x Rafaela. Clare enters its mind.''Claymore '', Scene 091, p. 'Dream within dream' In replay of Scene 050 and Anime Scene 18, Clare leads Jean through forest. Clare stops, sensing a powerful Yoki—it belongs to Rafaela.''Claymore '', Scene , p. When Clare reaches out to touch Jean, no one is there. Rafaela attacks. Clare uses Windcutter, but is beheaded.''Claymore '', Scene , p. '"Real" dream' Clare awakes in darkness. The first fight was only a dream within a dream. Rafaela says Clare entered Rafaela's mind. And everything and one are regenerated from Clare's memories.''Claymore '', Scene , p. Clare must defeat Rafaela—Clare's death here would result in her physical death.''Claymore '', Scene , p. Clare resorts to Quick-sword and kills Rafaela with the right arm of Ilena, who Rafaela executed seven years ago.''Claymore '', Scene , p. 'Awakening' In a Yoki explosion, Luciela x Rafaela awakens.''Claymore '', Scene 092, p. Clare's naked body emerges from the sea of Yoma tissue. She gazes on sky-high entity—the Destroyer—a demonic parody of twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare.''Claymore '', Scene 093, p. Luciela's awakened form repeats with Hellcats.''Claymore '', Scene 095, p. References Tankōbon ''Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One Category:Destroyer